Fallen Warrior
by wildfire210
Summary: "I'm sorry. I've was supposed to protect you and I- failed. Can you ever forgive me?"


It_ hurt. _Jayheart twisted his head, trying to see his hindquarters. It was difficult to make the simplest of movements; every breath was pure agony. His breath came in short, shuddering gasps, his heart racing. His eyes scanned the den nervously as he hoped to catch a glimpse of something familiar.

A brown tabby tom crept into the den. His movements were slow, deliberate as he padded towards his herb supply. He was carrying something small in his mouth, something blue, with a white underbelly and black markings on its face. The tabby turned his head, then shrunk back as he spotted Jay.

"Oh, I- I didn't expect you to be up so soon." The medicine cat looked uncomfortable, worry was sparking his gaze.

Jayheart strained to see, trying to catch a glimpse of the object. "Is that Blue? Put her down."

The medicine cat carefully set down the blue jay. The jay's wing was twisted at an awkward an angle, the soft blue feathers stained red. Still, she managed to drag herself to Jayheart's side. Blue scrambled onto his back, carefully preening Jayheart's fur.

Jayheart felt a twinge of affection for his pet. He remembered when he had first found the ugly baby bird when he was kit. He had carried it to Twistedear, the medicine cat, who had been quite surprised that a kit was bringing him _prey._ Still, to humor the kit, Twistedear had made the baby bird a nest and let Greykit carry food to his pet.

Slowly, Jayheart, who had been Greykit at the time, began to adopt the bird's personality. He almost unconciously mimicked the soft warbles, the shrill calls, the sharp chirps. Some of his clan said he acted more like a jay then a cat. Oakstar had thought that all this was very entertaining, and had dubbed Greykit, Jaykit.

Many a foolish apprentice had set their sights on Blue, thinking that they had found easy prey. Many a foolish apprentice had gone to their den with a massive headache. What could he say? He could deal a hard blow when he wanted to.

Jayheart gently pulled Blue off of his back. His pet must be hurting, and still she tried to comfort him. Jayheart washed his pet, ignoring the pain that ripped through his muscles every time he made the slightest movement.

"Don't." Twistedear cautioned. "You shouldn't move, especially while your in this condition."

"What's the matter with me? What did they do?"

Twistedear looked down at his paws, shifting uncomfortably. "The rouges broke the lower half of your spine. I-I don't think you'll ever walk again. I'm really, really sorry."

"What about Blossomtail? Why isn't she here?"

The medicine cat turned away. A gleaming tear fell to the ground. "She died. They- They killed her." Twistedear's voice broke, grief shining in his eyes.

"What?!" Jayheart nearly sprang to his paws, only to succumb to the pain that shot up his spine. He lay on the ground in a twisted heap, his forepaws scrabbling. He shuddered, panic and fear burning in his gaze. "I want to see her." His voice cracked.

"I don't think that you should-"

_"I want to see her." _Jayheart's voice cracked, but he paid no mind.

Twistedear seemed hesitant for a moment, then nodded briefly. "I'll send for the warriors."

In what seemed like an eternity, Twistedear padded back into the den, dragging a slender grey she-cat with torn, matted fur. The she-cat's expression was one of absolute terror, fear shining in her glassy blue eyes. Jayheart quietly pressed his nose onto the she-cat's fur, thoughts colliding and tumbling in his mind. It all hit him at once, like a blow to the face.

He shoved his ears back, jerked his head up to the sky, and gave an unearthly yowl. He released every bit of grief in his heart, he poured each emotion into that yowl. _Why? It was just one life- one life that I had promised to protect! And still I couldn't do it?!_

He gently placed a paw over Blossomtail's eyes, carefully closing them. Her back had been torn to ribbons, her chest was ripped wide open. Jayheart groomed the pale grey fur, wiping away the blood. He tried to cover the wounds, so she would look she was just in sleep and not in death.

"I-I'm sorry. I promised to protect you and- and I've failed. I've trade places with you, I truly would. I wish- I wish that I was the one lying there, instead of you." Jayheart gently rested his head on his mate's body, then let the tears fall. Blue kept her head bowed throughout it all, for she was a very wise little bird...

_Three Moons Later..._

Jayheart lay completely still, his sides slowly rising and falling. He let his heartbeat slow, his breaths draw to an end. He had known this moment would come, he just hadn't expected it to come so soon. Jayheart let himself slip away, let himself fall into another world, another time...

"Does it hurt beloved?"

Jayheart lifted his head from his paws weakly, then gave a slight nod. He knew that voice from somewhere, sometime not too long ago, but it had been so long he was afraid this was just a dream.

A beautiful grey cat stepped from the mist, warmth in her eyes. She was young, strong, and a certain wisdom shone in her starry gaze. Stars gleamed in her pelt, a blossom in full bloom was nestled behind her ear. Her voice was calm, compassionate, and sweet. "Come here, my love. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt anymore." she whispered.

She stepped forward and gently touched noses with Jayheart. Instantly all the pain, sorrow, and grief melted away, like it had never existed. Jayheart leaped to his paws, energy flooding his worn limbs. He rested his head on top of Blossomtail's, joy flooding his heart.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." Blossomtail murmured, her voice low. "I've wanted to tell you that for these past painful three moons."

"Will they be alright?" Jayheart asked, uncertainty lacing his voice.

Blossomtail looked at him wistfully, a smile in her eyes. "They'll be fine."

...

"He's dead. I knew it would happen eventually. When he saw Blossomtail, I think he gave up right then, like he had lost his will to live. He probably had." Twistedear looked over at Jayheart, who was sprawled on his side, in a sleeping position. His pet was preening her wings up on one of the rocks of the cave.

When Blue heard those words, she stretched out her wings, gave a mournful cry, and dropped from the stone. She gently landed on Jayheart's body and lay down, stretching her wings out across the fallen warrior. She never moved again, struck dead from grief. Twistedear touched noses with Jayheart, then gently prodded Blue with a paw.

"Goodbye Jayheart. You were a compassionate and courageous young warrior, and will forever hold a place of honor in our clan." Twistedear murmured before moving on to Blue. "You were a loyal friend to Jayheart, and the story of your bond will be passed down for generations. Farewell, and may Starclan light your path!"

With that, Twistedear padded to the elder's den. There were two bodies that needed to be prepared for vigil.

Though before he left the den, he turned back for just a moment, for he could have sworn he heard a bird's song...

...

"Jayheart, there's somebody here who has a special gift for you." Blossomtail said, padding into a lovely little meadow, with long, lush grasses, sparkling blue streams, and a colorful assortment of flowers.

A blue jay landed on a patch of ground next to them, her eyes merry and twinkling. "Welcome master." She said, dipping her head in respect.

Jayheart sprang back in surprise. "You- You can _talk?!_"

"Of course I can talk." Said Blue simply, hopping from side to side. "I have a present for you, for saving me when I had fallen out of my nest."

Blue jumped in the air, turning in the current a few times. She swept her talons forward and landed on Jayheart's muzzle, giving him a gentle peck with her beak. "Because of you, I had my first flight, so I decided to return the favor."

Jayheart felt something pressing against his spine. Slowly, slowly, he extended them, and recoiled in horror and delight. They were _wings._ Bright blue, speckled with white, _wings._

"Come on, fly! You'll enjoy it." Blue hopped in the air, beating her wings fiercely. Jayheart hesitated for a moment, then took off at a lope. He sprang in the air, unfurling his wings. He pushed down, up, down, up, the familiar rhythm. It seemed to be almost natural to him, as if he was meant to soar the skys...

* * *

"It's all true, isn't it?" asked Shadekit, her light green eyes shimmering with excitement. This was her favorite story.

Silverpelt paused a moment, memories swirling in her mind. Shadekit was the spitting image of Mapleshade, minus the blood lusting look and hideous scars. She couldn't look at her own kit without some thought of the fierce warrior popping into her mind. Mapleshade had been cruel, a murderer, but she had been like a second mother to Silverpelt. She would always remember the tortoiseshell with a kind word and a fondness in her heart.

It had been seasons since the winged Starclan warrior had visited Silverpelt, but she would always remember the encounter. Jayheart had been one of Mapleshade's countless victims, even though he was completely innocent. He was Stoneheart's kin, and that was reason enough for Mapleshade. Silverpelt shook her head sadly. If only she had known sooner.

Snowfall watched his kit and mate sullenly, a thoughtful expression on his face. He wasn't going to help in this situation, Silverpelt knew this for a fact.

"Yes, it's all true..." Silverpelt whispered, dreading the day when her kit would learn just how horrible this truth was...

* * *

**So I gave you a little excerpt of Murderer, you like? If you did, review, and if you didn't, I don't care, REVIEW! **


End file.
